rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Drafted
Drafted is the fourth PSA of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Blue Team *Church *Caboose *Tucker (Mentioned Only) Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Chupathingy *The Motercycle Other *Doc *Omega Plot The PSA begins with Sarge and Caboose talking about emails sent to the Red vs. Blue staff. Sarge begins to tell them that some of the most common emails are about implementing the Red vs. Blue characters voices into the Firefight gamemode. Caboose mentions an email but that he can't remember what it was about. Sarge then says they can't do that unless they are sent into Firefight. All of a sudden the Announcer says "Set start" and Firefight begins, causing Caboose to remember his email was about that. The scene goes to Church during a Firefight match on Overlook. He still uses the sniper rifle yet he cannot get a kill missing everytime. However he is able to melee a Grunt and he claims it to be a kill with his sniper as it was with a Sniper Rifle. He then sticks a Brute to his amazement. Later he picks up a Target Locator and wondering what it does fires at a Wraith. Originally dissapointed all he did was "paint it red" he becomes excited again when he destroys the Wraith and all surronding Covenant, giving him a Killionaire. He switches to his Sniper Rifle and calls out for Tucker to see how many kills he got with it. A Spirit comes in and he complains about having to fight spaceships now. He soon dies exclaiming "Hrrrk blag." We then go to Sarge on Courtyard. He attempts to kill many Jackles from a distance, but due to using his shotgun, he fails and thus just throws a Frag Grenade at them. He gets closer and begins to kill Covenant. He takes pleasure in the fact that nearly all the aliens are orange, as its the color of Grif, but is also in dismay as the color of the aliens blood is blue so he decides to kill the aliens blood instead. We then go to Doc/Omalley in a Motercycle on Beachhead. Doc gets a killing spree and claims he hasn't gotten one since his last residency. He and Omega bicker while they kill Covenant. Eventually while driving the Ghost they are killed. The scene then goes to Simmons on Unearthed. He gets into the turret of a Rocket Warthog. Grif gets in and drives. Soon Simmons begins to complain about Grif's speed as he is going to fast. The two bicker, just as Doc and Omega did, while they kill in the Warthog. Simmons gets out eventually and tries to kill Jackles. However he fails and retreats instead he kills a Elite via Assassination claiming Sarge would be proud. We go to Caboose back at Overlook as he drives a Wraith in circles singing he has a Wraith. He runs Covenant over and he apologizes for it. When asking if they need a ride he kills even more of them. He gets out of the Wraith and gives them all grenades so they won't be sad. Caboose sticks a Brute with his last grenade however the Brute runs at him with the grenade. This knocks him down and he says "Ow." He then talks about playing another set. Transcript Gallery Church firefight.png|Church in the Firefight. Sarge firefight.png|Sarge in the Firefight. Doc & O'malley firefight.png|Doc and O'malley in the Firefight. Simmons firefight with Grif.png|Simmons and Grif in the Firefight. Caboose firefight.png|Caboose in the Firefight. Trivia *Church did actually get a kill with his Sniper Rifle. It was a Jackle. *Doc actually seems to enjoy killing to Covenant despite being a pacifist. *Donut and Lopez are the only non Freelancers not shown or mentioned. *This PSA references Running Gags and Other references with: **Church's terrible aim with the sniper-rifle. **When Church dies, he says "Herk, ble-ag!". **Sarge's out of range weapon. **Sarge's hate for Grif. **Doc and O'mally being paired together. **Caboose killing with the tank. **The Warthog playing the Tejano music. Gallery Church firefight.png Sarge firefight.png Doc & O'malley firefight.png Simmons firefight with Grif.png Caboose firefight.png Category:Special Episode Category:PSAs Category:Episodes